


study break

by thedeathdeelers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Just a cute little drabble, One Word Prompts, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, again apparently that’s all i do, at least to julie they are, juke, the boys are corporeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: Julie is trying hard to get through her never ending pile of homework. Luke thinks she needs a break.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble based on the word prompt Headphones submitted to me on tumblr
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr  
> @thedeathdeelers

“Hey Jules, what’s up?”

Julie was sat on the couch in the living room, trying to get through the massive pile of homework her teachers had decided to throw at them throughout the last week. She had spent the whole morning trying hard to focus on the task at hand, and ignore the very strong pull that led straight to the studio.

“Hey, Luke.” She looks up at her band mate as she pulls out one of her old wire earphones from her ear. She foregoes pausing the music, hoping that by doing so, it might help keep this interruption brief. She can’t get distracted, and unfortunately, she is very aware of the fact that just by having Luke in the same room as her, she was already fighting a losing battle.

“I’m just trying to get through this,” she gestures vaguely to the scattered mess of books and notes and pens and highlighters littering the overpopulated coffee table. “Teachers are throwing work at us faster than we can keep up.” Julie hunches forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she rubs her face with the palms of her hands, hoping to wipe away the headache she can feel coming on. 

She feels the sofa dip to her right, suddenly very aware of the teenage boy (ghost) sitting next to her.

“You don’t look too good Jules. Maybe you should take a small break? Doesn’t matter how much work you try to get through in this state - if you burn yourself out too quickly, you won’t be able to finish.”

With her head still resting in the palms of her hands, Julie turns her head, her eyes peeking through the strands of curls falling between them. He’s looking at her in earnest, and she’s finding it exceedingly hard to say no (even though she knows she really, _really_ should).

As she continues debating with herself internally, Luke reaches over with his hand, something purple and glittering in his grasp, as he pushes her curls out of her face, pinning them back.

“Where did you get that?”

Luke looks at her sheepishly even as his hand lingers on hers cradling her face for a second before he pulls away.

“I- uh, I found one lying around the studio the other day. I guess I kept it in my pocket in case of emergencies.” He shrugs, trying to brush it off with a quiet, albeit awkward, chuckle.

“Emergencies?” Julie was finding it hard to control the smile quickly taking over her face at Luke’s reddening cheeks.

“Ya, you know,” He clears his throat, scratching at his hair as he tries to look nonchalant. “In case you hair got in the way and I suddenly couldn’t see your face anymore.” _Wink_.

Even as she felt her own cheeks start to redden in turn, Julie stood her ground.

“Really?” She deadpanned.

“Cross my heart and hope to die!”

She smacks his shoulder, trying hard not to giggle. “Not funny!”

He nudges her with his shoulder, an easy grin on his face.

“Come on, you know it was.”

She shakes her head at him, as her attention is brought back to the music still playing in her ear. She pulls her phone to her with the earphones wire, and starts scrolling through her playlist, trying to find a song that might motivate her to focus back on the work at hand.

“What’re you listening to?” Luke leans over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the song names passing by on her large screen.

“Uh, I’m just trying to find something to listen to on my study playlist. These songs usually help me focus...although I’m definitely finding it hard to do that right now.” She shoots him a pointed stare, as he curls a strand of her hair around his digit.

“What ever do you mean?” He asks, a picture of perfect innocence.

She just stares back at him, unimpressed.

“Come _on_ Jules! I told you, you need to take a break. You’ve been cooped up in here for like 4 and a half hours now.”

“You’ve been keeping track?”

“Of course. What else do you think I do when you’re not around?”

“Uh, not count the hours spent apart? Write music? Do ghost things?” She shakes her head at him, not really sure whether to laugh or cry. “You know, normal stuff?”

“Where’s the fun in that.” He moves in a little closer, eyes fixed on her playlist. “There’s not much ghost stuff to do that’s super exciting, plus I write better when we’re working together. You know that.”

She’s not sure what to say to that, so she turns her head and continues scrolling. 

“I’ll make you a deal. You take a half hour break - we can literally just sit here and listen to some music - _of your choosing of course_ \- and then I swear I’ll leave you alone.”

Julie moves her head slightly to her right, trying to get a better look at her band mate. 

“Half an hour? And then I can go back towork? No interruptions, no distractions?”

Luke’s chin dips slightly as he nods, his eyes trained on hers. He then grins at her, tacking on a last minute term. “For another 4 hours.”

Julie rolls her eyes at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Alright then, she can do that. And it’s not like she hasn’t been counting down the hours until she could finally spend some time with her boys ( read: _Luke_ ). So she nods, her eyes already moving back to her phone screen. 

“Alright, fine. But only half an hour.” She reaches over and grabs the left earphone, passing it on to Luke. 

“I hear better with my right ear.”

She looks at him for a second, confused. He stares at her, then looks pointedly at the L earbud in her hand.

“....Luke, you’re a ghost.”

“So?”

“You don’t- never mind. Fine then..Move, we’ll need to switch sides.”

“I don’t see why that’s necessary. This is perfectly fine.”

“You’re on my right, yet you want the right earpiece. I hate using the wrong earphone for the wrong ear, so no. Switch.”

“We don’t have to use the wrong ones, just pass me the right one.”

“These are wired earphones..They’re not long enough for this.”

“Sure they are.” He reaches over as he snatches the Right earphone out of her ear, pops it in his and waits for her to do the same. Julie purses her lips at the ridiculousness of this situation, but grabs the dangling Left earbud and puts it in. 

They’re now much closer to each other, his head nearly resting on her shoulder, his cheek brushing against hers. And Julie is starting to think that this was Luke’s plan all along. 

“Hm, actually you’re right. This isn’t working.” 

She’s about to retort, the words ‘I told you so’ on the tip of her tongue, when she suddenly feels hands grabbing her waist and hoisting her up. She squeals, arms flailing a little until she’s settled back down. Onto Luke’s lap.

His arms snake their way around her, coming to rest on her stomach. 

“Okay- this works.”

He rests his head on her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers more firmly. She can even feel the tips of his hair tickling her temple.

“Was this your plan all along?”

“Ah, but a magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Wh- Luke what are you talking about? There was absolutely no magic trick involved in any of this.”

“But it’s always magic when I’m with you.”

“...No.”

“ _Come on_ , that was cute.”

“No.” 

But neither one could miss the large smile on Julie’s face as she leaned back against Luke’s chest, eyes glued on her phone screen, ready to enjoy her well deserved half hour break.

FIN


End file.
